Don and Jess: Time's Up
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Dress shopping! Always fun unless you're me. Jess and the girls, one of which may surprise you, go shopping for Jess' wedding dress and the bridesmaids dresses. FA with mention of DL


Begin Transmission

What's up guys? Lacy here. So time travel...and here I thought that only happened on Doctor Who and very rare episodes of Stargate SG-1 and Atlantis. Guess I was wrong. And a drug to enhance sex...that's just weird. If you need a drug to make it enjoyable then you either need a new partner or therapy. Therapy would probably be best. Anywho, on to the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I am not going to admit it again. Forget it. No it's not happening. Nope, don't think so.

And by request of California-Italian, who asked this back when we meet Don's family, you find out Don's childhood nickname. And to answer afrozenheart412's question, yes Jess will be taking Don's last name when they marry.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"So let me get this straight." Cliff said. "They put this drug in an inhaler then gave it to college kids."

Jess nodded. "Yup that's what happened."

Cliff snorted. "Wow, once again proving that people are dumber then stumps."

"Time travel isn't possible right?" Don asked as he came in. "Tell me it's not possible. Cause if Doctor Who is real, I may never look at it the same way again."

Cliff and Jess gave each other confused looks before turning to Don.

"What are you talking about?" they asked.

Don quickly explained the case to Cliff and Jess.

"Time travel and sex enhancing drugs." Cliff said. "You guys have to weirdest but coolest jobs ever."

Don and Jess smiled and took their beers over to their table. It had actually become their table. Cliff made sure that no one else sat there and either Don or Jess would call him if they weren't coming so he could let someone sit there.

"So please tell me time travel isn't real." Don said.

Jess smiled. "No Don, time travel isn't real."

Don sighed. "Oh good, I'd hate for Doctor Who to be ruined."

Jess laughed. "I don't get what you like about that show."

Don gaped. "It's possibly one of the best SciFi shows ever created. Have you ever even watched it?"

"Nope can't say I have." Jess said.

"Ok on our next day off, you are going to sit with me and watch it all day." Don said.

Jess gave him a look. "All day?"

Don nodded. "Yes all day."

Jess gave a good natured sigh. "Alright Don, on our next day off we'll watch Doctor Who."

Don smiled and gave Jess a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." he took a sip of his beer. "What did Cliff say about sex enhancing drugs?"

Jess laughed at the childish curiosity in Don's voice. She explained the case to him.

"Have people finally snapped for is it a mental disorder?" Don asked.

Jess shrugged. "I have no idea. Hey when are you having your bachelor party?"

"Not sure yet." Don said. "Why?"

Jess smiled. "I have one request."

(A/N: This is going to be my one request to any man I marry.)

"And what is this request?" Don asked.

"Don't have your party the night before the wedding." Jess said. "I do not want you coming to our wedding with a hangover."

Don nodded. "I can do that. Danny will be disappointed that he can't laugh at me on our big day but he'll just have to live with it."

Jess nodded. "And you can inform Danny if he tries to get you drunk the day before our wedding, he'll deal with me."

Don smirked. "That'll scare him straight."

Jess smiled, proud of herself. "That's what I was hoping for."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess pulled her car up to the cafe down the street from Don's parents house where she was meeting Stella, Lindsay and Sam to go shopping for dresses for the wedding. Stella, Lindsay and Jess had taken the afternoon off for this and Sam already had the day off. Don had been happy to find out that Jess was planning on having his sister as one of her bridesmaids. She got out of her car and saw that Stella and Lindsay weren't there yet but Sam already was. Walking in, Jess smiled as Sam saw her.

"Hey Jess." Sam said, hugging her.

Jess returned the hug. "Hey Sam. I guess you're wondering why I asked you here."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm a little curious. But it's great to see you. Don needs to bring you around more."

"Well now that we're getting married I can almost guarantee that I'll be around more." Jess said. "As to why I asked you here, I was wondering if you would be one of my bridesmaids?"

Sam was shocked. A smile crossed her face and she hugged Jess again. "Of course Jess. I'd love to be."

Jess smiled. "Good, I'm glad. Two of mine and Don's co-workers, Stella Bonasera and Lindsay Monroe are meeting us here. Stella's my maid of honor and Linds is another bridesmaid. We're going to go dress shopping."

Sam smiled. "And Don is at work, far away from the idea of shopping."

Jess laughed. "Actually, Don, and three more of our co-workers, Mac Taylor, Sheldon Hawkes and Danny Messer, who I'm sure you know, are out tux shopping."

Sam smirked. "Ah yes, Messer. I know him. How is he?"

"Dating Lindsay actually." Jess said. "As Stella puts it, Linds and I have tamed the wild beasts of our little group."

Sam laughed. "Oh I believe it. The stories I could tell you about Pup."

Jess frowned. "Pup?"

Sam clamped a hand over her mouth. "Oh Don is going to kill me."

Jess smiled as Stella and Lindsay walked in. She introduced the three and they sat down.

"Come on Sam, you slipped, now spill the rest." Jess said.

"What are you talking about Jess?" Lindsay asked.

Jess turned to the other two with a smile. "Sam just slipped and called Don Pup. Now I'm trying to find out why."

Sam sighed when all three women turned to her. "Alright but you might find yourself down a bridesmaid when Don finds out I told you."

"Don't worry Sam, we'll protect you." Stella said.

Sam laughed. "Alright, when Don and I were little, we'd play in the backyard for hours and one day, the neighbor's dog came to the fence and started barking at us. I was maybe three and Don was about six or seven and the dog scared me. Seeing this, I guess Don wanted to try and scare him away so he got down on all fours and started running back and forth in front of the fence barking. I laughed so hard that from then until he was about ten, whenever I needed to be cheered up, Don would do the same thing. Mom and Dad started calling him Pup not too long after the first time."

Sam watched as the three women before her dissolved into laughter, joining them shortly after. They stayed at the cafe for about half an hour before they all climbed in Jess' car and drove off.(A/N: Stella and Lindsay took the subway, in case you were wondering.) They arrived at a bridal shop that Stella had directed them towards and went in.

"I don't think I've seen this much white in one place outside a hospital." Jess said.

The other three let out laughs as they nodded their agreement.

"What kind of dress do you want Jess?" Lindsay asked.

Jess started walking through the store. "I was thinking about that and I don't want to wear white. Not a big fan of it."

"So what color were you thinking?" Sam asked.

Jess turned to her friends. "I was hoping you guys could help me with that."

Stella crossed her arms. "Well let's start with shade. Do you want a light color or dark color?"

Jess thought for a second. "Light, like a pale color."

Stella and Sam disappeared for a minute before coming back with color ideas. Jess flipped through them, Lindsay looking over her shoulder. They both stopped on the same color.

"This." Jess said.

Stella and Sam looked at the color.

"Perfect." they said.

Knowing what color she wanted, Jess set it aside. "Alright, I have the color. We can look at styles after we decide on a bridesmaids color.

"Well what are your wedding colors?" Sam asked.

Jess held up her dress color. "This and whatever the your dress color will be."

Stella smiled. "Nice plan the wedding around the dresses. I like it Jess."

Jess smiled. "Thanks. Now let's get to your dresses."

They started flipping through the colors, holding Jess' color up for comparison every once in a while until they found it. A pale rose color. It went perfectly with the pale green Jess had picked. (A/N: Hehe, didn't think I was gonna tell you the color huh?)

"So we have the colors." Lindsay said. "Now we pick the dresses."

They split into two groups, Lindsay and Sam looking for bridesmaids dresses while Stella helped Jess look for the perfect wedding gown. Jess looked through the different styles.

"I don't want some big flowing thing that will be like a barrier between me and Don when we try to dance." Jess said.

Stella nodded. "Ok, so simple. What about length?"

Sam looked through dresses and turned when she heard Lindsay say her name.

"Sam, how about this one?" Lindsay asked, holding up a dress.

Sam smiled. "That is perfect Linds."

The dress was a mid calf length dress with spaghetti straps that had an empire waist and a ribbon around it that formed a small bow just under the bust.

"Let's show it to Jess and Stella and see what they think." Sam said.

They walked over to where they could see Stella by the changing rooms.

"Stel." Lindsay said. "We have the dress."

Stella turned and nodded her approval. "That is great guys and it'll look perfect in the color we picked. Jess," Jess' head popped out of one of the changing rooms. "what do you think?"

Jess smiled. "I love it guys and it'll look perfect on all three of you."

She disappeared back in.

"What is she doing?" Sam asked.

"Trying on the dress she picked." Stella said.

The three stood for only a few more moments before Jess walked out. They were speechless.

Jess smiled at them. "That bad?"

That snapped them out of it.

"Jess you look amazing." Stella said. "Don won't know what hit him."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

After placing the orders for their dresses, the three decided to go to dinner after making a quick stop at the bar to talk with Cliff.

"Ah if it isn't the future Mrs. Flack." Cliff said. "What can I do for ya Jess?"

Jess smiled. "I was wondering, I was hoping to have my bachelorette in about three weeks."

Cliff smiled. "Just tell me the date and the bar is all yours."

Jess' smile grew and she gave Cliff the details of the party and when she planned on having it.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess arrived home and found Don on the couch, flipping through catalogs.

"What are you up to?" Jess asked as she placed a kiss on Don's head before sitting beside him.

"Never send four men out and expect them to get anything done." Don said, returning the kiss. "After three hours of nothing, Mac told me what he used for his wedding and told me to pick the tuxes and he'd make sure Danny and Hawkes wore them." Jess laughed. Don smiled at her laugh but it faded some when he saw a smirk make its way across her face. "I don't like that look Jess."

Jess laughed again. "I found out something about you from Sam today."

Don groaned. "That could be a number of things hun. You wanna narrow it down for me?"

Jess' smirk grew as she leaned over to whisper in Don's ear. "I know your childhood nickname."

"I'm gonna kill Sam."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Now no killing for not telling what Jess' dress looks like. You'll find out in the wedding story. And how happy are you to know Don's nickname??? Hehe. Let me know what you think, flame policy still stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
